duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Revolution Saga
Revolution Saga (革命編) is the 14th block of Duel Masters. It is often known as "Year 14". The block's offical name is "Revolution", but Revolution Saga is the name that is often used to refer to this block. World View The story of Revolution features a complex worldview. It at first seems like a regular invasion by an enemy, until that it turns out that the enemy, the Invaders, are overly strong and even stronger than most of the inhabitants of Rando. As a result, unlike the mary sue main characters of the past, the Revolution Saga main characters, the Revolutionaries, are in a total disadvantage. The block also features a new force that would be a third force that would at first support the opposing strike force, but would later establish itself as a third force; This is Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden and the Initials. Dokindam X is a long sealed existence since the start of the Dragon Saga world, and he was unsealed by Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity using the Invaders. As Dokindam X was unsealed, it starts to seal all around it and create Initials to support him, while later on, killed Gyuujinmaru as he is the person who unsealed it. Then Dokindam X would start a rampage and a new war in Revolution Final. The war in Revolution Saga is also the biggest and worst of any war in Duel Masters history, as it directly bridges two years and the catastrophic situation far surpasses any war. While a similar situation, Episode 1 had The final form of the main characters being defeated by The mastermind by suprise, Revolution Saga featured the third fraction, Dokindam X, rampaging and defeating all fractions regardless of Revolutionary, Invader or The Answer (Gyuujinmaru), while turning the continent into a continent of hell. Therefore, it and Revolution Final can be considered a 2-year block. Metagame The Metagame in Revolution Saga has many great changes over the Dragon Saga metagame; *'Pace Increase': The Revolution metagame introduces a new mechanic that would forever change the face of the metagame: Invasion. Held only by Invaders, it would be one of the reasons why Invaders are much stronger than Revolutionaries. It is basically when a creature of a requirement attacks, a creature with Invasion of that requirment can be put on top of the creature, and will be put into the battle zone attacking. To make things worse, all of these Invasion cards tend to be high power, with the weakest having 5000 and the strongest having over 20000 power and quattro breaker. Usually, it is around 8000 to 13000 power with double to triple breaker, and due to the increase of lightweight commands, these high power creatures can easily storm the battle zone in 3 or 4 turns with some deck building. And they are mostly not Quasi-Vanilla; most of them have killer effects, such as Redzone, Roaring Invasion's heavy power removal, Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie's versatile power deduction and Galloween, Super Revenge's excellent one for one removal capabilities. Without the correct tactics, these Invaders can end the game in less than 2 minutes. Therefore, due to these high speed powerhouses, many slow decks had phased out and those such as turbo Zeniths are no longer a good option. *'Mono Color Metagame Intensifies': While Dragon Saga had suceeded in promoting endless amounts of Monocolored Decks at its end, a sinister abomination will soon force most decks to run less than 3 colors; it is called Mega Manalock Dragon. When this sinister abomination is put into the battle zone or whenever it attacks, it taps a card of each civilization in the opponent's mana zone and freezes them, effectively infinitely disabling all decks with 3 or more colors. While there are strategies against it, it is still extremely dangerous and thus multicolored decks such as 5-Color control are dropped out of favor. *'Easier Metagame Participation': While the last few sets with Victory Rares were infamous for having broken packaging rates, in Revolution Saga, Victory Rares are phased for Legend Rares; Top rares that always have 100% packaging rate for both cards. Therefore, these Legend Rares are often cheaper then Victory Rares and players can build decks easily. Alas, in all base deck contents including powerful finishers, basic draw and mana boost and shield triggers such as basic removal cards are included. The Theme Decks, especially the transformation decks of November, allows a easy deck skeleton to Mono-fire Redzone, Nine Extremes Invasion, Mono-fire Revolution and Mono-Light Revolution and with reinforcements from Legend Rares and Super Rares, one can easily construct a viable deck for casual or tournaments (However out of them only Mono-fire Redzone is viable in tournaments). **However there are exceptions; There is a SR slot that would sell for high prices, and these cards are even more powerful than any legend rare. These include Mega Manalock Dragon, Bearfugan, Super Beast Army, Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie/Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden and Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic. Together, these cards are highly coveted by players and players can buy endless boxes without getting them. **And the shock expansion Super Black Box Pack follows the same rules of low packaging rates due to the extreme amount of Side B content that can contain many high usability cards in foil. Among them, the most valuable ones are Nicol Bolas, Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie and . Expansions DMR-17 The first set of Revolution Saga is among one of the best sets in the game; Not only card power is high, including high power finishers such as Redzone, Roaring Invasion, Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution and Mega Manalock Dragon, mandatory Shield Trigger removal such as Death Hands, Misfortune Emperor and , as well as mandatory key cards such as Faerie Life. Together, they had greatly racked up Takara Tomy's sales and was the single most sell-able product for 2 months after its release. DMR-18 The second set features more Revolutionaries and Invaders and would feature Invasion requirements with requirements other than commands. It also featured Unidentified, which would seem to be the most broken card ever but turns out to be pretentious. It also reprinted Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon to welcome its unleashing from banishment. It is also possible to get 3 Legend Rares which might prevent the player from getting the Super Rare he wants. DMR-19 This set is a pretty Revolutionary one as of the typical christmas set card power; It introduced the Forbidden card type whose logic defying powers would change the metagame after it, and along it was the ultimate removal: seals. Also it introduces S-Rank Invaders which can use invasion in places outside of the hand, which are famous for their high card power, especially Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie and Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe. It also introduced Revolution 0 Trigger creatures which would be the only revolutionaries in the metagame due to their solid defense powers. Aside of this, the non-rare cards are also pretty solid as well, giving this set a fair share of strength as expected in christmas sets. DMR-20 This set introduced The Answer, who would be the (Unfortunate) final bosses of Revolution Saga who would have the size and scale of Zeniths from Episode 2, More Seals and Dokindam support, and creatures with both Invader and Revolutionary. However, most of the set's content are weak or bland and actual usable cards are few and far between. Other Notable sets Deck Ultimate Perfection!! Due-Max 160 ~Revolution & Invasion~ A special deck builder that allows the player to build decks based on the 6 major fractions of Revolution Saga. While it claims that it can complete decks in only 1 set, key parts are missing so it is impossible to do this. Masters Chronicle Deck: Comic of Heroes *See Masters Chronicle for more inforfmation. Super Black Box Pack LITERAL INSANITY. For more, see Our article for this set. Set Order *Previous: Dragon Saga *Next:Revolution Final Category:Set Blocks